The Lightning Always Brings Thunder
by Herbie-LOVER
Summary: Now seventeen, Natalie and PJ arrive in the town of Magnolia. There, Natalie hears of an "exam" taking place with in a local guild on Tenroujima Island that is coming up and realizes she can become stronger if she takes place in the exam. She discovers the guild is in the town and decides to visit the guild of Fairy Tail. Will she be led down her path or will she stray to death?
1. Natalie Kudo Info

**~Natalie Kudo~**

Name : Natalie Kudo  
Age : 17 (T 24)  
Guild : Fairy Tail  
Guild Mark : Orange ,On left thigh  
Hair Color : Dark Brown with a White Highlight the left side.  
Eye Color : Brown  
Height : 5'6  
Clothing : Black Strapless Bra thing, Yellow hoodie half zipped up so you can still see her stomach and Bra, Nat wears the hood up but the hood is more like a headband because her hair still comes out the back of it, Denim shorts that hug her thighs, Thin brown belt with a thin gold buckle that sits on her left hip and goes to her right thigh, she wear leggings underneath her Tight Shorts and finally she wears Yellow converse with black laces.  
Magic : Lightning Dragon Slayer  
Personality : Carefree, Very Outgoing and Sometime a bit Ditzy  
Like's : Thunder/Lightning Storms  
Dislike's : Spiders

Info : Natalie is a 17 year old Dragon Slayer. Unlike Laxus, she is a 1st generation, meaning she was raised by the actual lightning dragon herself. Although the Dragon's name remains a mystery, what is known is that the dragon perished due to Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Not much is known about what happened to Natalie's biological parents, however when Natalie was much younger, she was diagnosed with a fatal illness. It was said that Natalie actually only had a few more months to live. Her parents, completely devastated, reached an impasse. They had no other choice but to pray that their daughter would be protected. One night, Natalie overheard her parents crying about her. Feeling guilty, Natalie leaves her home and runs away to the forest, hoping to become less of a burden. After being missing for two days, the lightning Dragon rescues Natalie.

Knowing their prays might have finally been answered, Natalie's parents decided to accept the fact their daughter was no longer with them.

Natalie was taken in by the Dragon and was immediately brought to Sky Dragon Grandine to be healed. Natalie was then given the chance to live much longer than expected. While with the Lightning Dragon, she was taught the Dragon Slayer Magic. After a few months of the incident, Natalie discovers an egg in the pasture. When it hatches, a small tiger like cat emerges from the shell. This cat is PJ, an Exceed. Thrilled by this discovery, Natalie and PJ become partners and also great friends.

One fateful day an evil black dragon, also known as Acnologia, attacks the Lightning Dragon, along with Natalie and PJ. However, the Dragon is willing to do everything to protect the little girl and her cat. In the process, the Lightning Dragon's life is scarified in the midst of allowing Natalie to escape. Grief-stricken, Natalie and PJ traveled to the nearest town in order to get some clue of the black dragon.

Now seventeen, Natalie and PJ arrive in the town of Magnolia. There, Natalie hears of an "exam" taking place with in a local guild on Tenroujima Island that is coming up and realizes she can become stronger if she takes place in the exam. She discovers the guild is in the town and decides to visit the guild of Fairy Tail. When the two arrive there, Natalie immediately slams the door open and demands to speak to the master of the guild. Makarov, however, He knows exactly what she wants. PJ appears by her side and everyone realizes that she is a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Name: PJ  
Age: 4  
Magic: Telepathy  
Likes: Sleeping, Fish and Sleeping  
Dislikes: Being awoken from Sleep  
Fairy tail guild mark: White, On back


	2. Prologue

**A/N - Hey Guts hope u like reading this, and I know I haven't put anything up for my other Fairy Tail FanFic and that's because I don't know what to do in it. Anyway here is this new one i have started.**

**Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima **

**Natalie Kudo + PJ Belong to ME !**

* * *

- Year X772 –

"Doctor! Tell me what's wrong?! What's wrong with my baby?!"

A young woman held back her tears as she and her husband waited anxiously for the doctors response in a cold, plain room. It consisted of nothing more than a painting and a couple of magazines that were placed on a table in the enter of the room. The man held his wife's hand as the doctor adjusted his classes and studied the clipboard he held in his other hand.

"It's not good." Replied the doctor finally.

The man and woman became uneasy.

"What?!" cried the woman.

The man placed his arm around his wife in an attempt to comfort her.

"Let us see her." Said the man trying to remain calm.

The doctor nodded. He led the couple down a long narrow hallway with fluorescent lighting to a large window. The couple rushed to the window and pressed their hands up against it, looking inside. A young girl, about the age of five with brown hair was laying down on along table. The doctor cleared his throat.

"There's nothing we can do. Shes been diagnosed with a terminal illness. I'm afraid she'll only have two months, three max, to live."

Tears filled the woman's eyes as the man pressed his head against the window and slammed his fist on the glass.

"There's nothing we can do…." Echoed the five simple words.

- Several Months Later -

"I'm aware of her condition, but playing alone won't help the situation."

Two women sat at a table underneath a large oak tree. A few feet away, children ran around the playground. One child, however, sat by herself admiring one of the stray cats. She held out some food in the palm of her hand. The cast hesitantly walked over to the girl. The girl grinned from ear to ear, watching in amazement as the cat cautiously ate the food pellets from her hand. Both women observed the little girls actions.

"All I'm saying is it would be easier if she spent her time playing with other children." Said one of the women returning to the conversation.

The woman with brown hair looked at her daughter with a worried expression.

"She's to weird." Whispered a girl.

"Yeah, Isn't she really sick too?" Whispered another.

The little girl continued to play with the stray cat, ignoring the other girls comments. The brown-haired woman's expression turned into an angry semblance. She rose from the table and walked over to the little girl. The girl smiled.

"Mamma! Look-"

"Come on."

The woman interrupted her daughter by grabbing her by the hand.

"Where are we going Mamma?" Asked the little girl.

"We're going home now." Replied the woman.

The two arrived back at the house. The woman threw her bags on the floor and walked angrily to the kitchen.

"Mamma whats wrong?" Asked the little girl sadly.

"Sweetie, Why don't you like playing with other little girls?" Asked the woman.

"I like playing be myself." Replied the girl.

The woman fell into her chair. "Just go to your room."

The little girl frowned and walked out of the room. She paused as she turned the corner then hid behind some coats. The door opened and the man entered the kitchen.

"Hello honey." He said cheerfully as he greeted his wife.

"Makato, I can't take this any more." Replied the woman sighing.

"What happened now?" The man asked as he sat down at the table.

The young girl pressed her ear against the wall, listening into the conversation taking place just a few feet away.

"Her teacher complained that she's not getting along with the other little girls. Its getting me worried." Explained he woman.

The man slammed his fist against the table frightening the little girl.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "We've tried everything! It's bound to happen soon. Shes going to lose her life to this illness and there's nothing we can do!"

The woman began to weep. The little girl covered her mouth in horror, tears ran down her cheeks. She ran to her room and grabbed a handful of cloths, along with a stuffed toy of a cat. She then tip-toed past the kitchen where both her parents wept quietly and headed out the door. It was already dusk and the breeze was much chillier than before. The little girl ran to the only place she felt she belonged, the forest.

- Year X773 -

The forest floor was hidden beneath a sheet of snow. The new year finally managed to come, and it seemed to be colder than ever. Hidden inside the trunk of a large tree, lay a girl sound asleep covered in a blanket. She opened her eyes slowly, strands of her brown hair fell in front of her face. It was just another day for her, another cold, lonely day. The girl slowly emerged from the tree. By now, she was used to the cold weather. Just then, dark clouds filled the sky and it began to thunder, followed by a lightning strike. The girl shielded her eyes in fright.

"Don't be afraid child."

The girl looked up. Standing there, was a dragon with bright yellow scales, its actual size was outstandingly large. The girl stood still, as if time itself had been paused.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl in awe.

"What are you doing here child?" asked the dragon, completely ignoring the girls question.

"Well…" The girl paused. "I'm sick…"

Tears began to run down the girl Rosie cheeks.

"My parents were upset so I ran away from home…"

There was a moment of silence as the dragon stared at her steadily.

"Come with me." It said softly, turning its head slightly.

The girl wiped her eyes and followed the dragons lead. She followed her through what seemed to be an endless forest. After what seemed to be hours, the two finally arrived in an open field surrounded by tall trees.

"Gradine." Said the yellow dragon sternly.

The little girl looked around anxiously for something to happen. Just then a large white four-legged dragon appeared from the shadows.

"You!" she replied tiredly.

Grandine's attention was drawn to the small brown-haired girl. "You've brought a child?"

The yellow dragon nodded. "She needs to be healed."

The girl appeared nervous. After a moment of silence, followed by exchanged glances, Grandine nodded. A blue aura began to surround the girl as gusts of wind flew through the field.

"W-what is this?" asked the girl scared.

"It's a healing spell." Replied Grandine.

"Grandine uses a special type of magic, it has the power to heal any illness." Explained the lightning dragon.

The wind ceased and the blue aura faded away. The girl looked sat her hands.

"So I'm healed?" she exclaimed.

Both dragons nodded. The little girl jumped up and hugged the lightning dragon.

"Thank you!"

She grinned from ear to ear as she embraced the large dragon. Both of the dragons admired the girls appreciation. She looked up at the lightning dragon.

"Can I come with you?" she asked smiling.

The dragons paused and looked at each other.

"I don't think that would be right." Said the lightning dragon beginning to walk away.

The little girl chased after her. "Please come back!" She cried " I don't want to be alone any more!"

She began to weep softly. The dragon looked at the small beside her.

"Come." She said softly.

The girl cheered and climbed onto the dragons back. Grandine smiled as she watched the two head off into the trees.

"She'll be happy now."

The little girl was then taught the art of lightning dragon slayer magic by the mystical lightning dragon. However, in the year X777, the lightning dragon sacrificed her life to save the little girl. Nothing is known about what happened to the little girl with brown hair whom was taken in by the lightning dragon. She along with the dragon disappeared without a trace. It is now X784, seven years since the incident of the dragons disappearing from the eye of society.


End file.
